You're Mine
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: Jung Yunho si Genius kaya raya berdarah dingin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang remaja pria. Ia seorang straight tapi ia menginginkan remaja pria itu. Bagaimana pun caranya , Kim Jaejoong harus menjadi miliknya./ firs ff Yunjae/
1. Chapter 1

Judul : You're mine

Author :

Pairing : YUNJAE Couple Super Junior

Genre : YAOI , Tragedi , Drama .

Rate : M

Main Cast :

\- Yunho TVXQ

-Jaejoong TVXQ

Disclaimer : semua artis dalam fanfic ini milik keluarga artis masing – masing dan pihak label masing – masing. Sedangkan alur cerita murni milik saya.

Summary :

Jung Yunho si Genius kaya raya berdarah dingin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang remaja pria. Ia seorang straight tapi ia menginginkan remaja pria itu. Bagaimana pun caranya , Kim Jaejoong harus menjadi miliknya.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

**HAPPY READING…..**

Mata tajam itu mendelik , menatap lekat satu objek di seberangnya yang tengah duduk terdiam dengan mata doe indahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan ia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai penyakit menjijikan.

Sosok seorang pemuda manis yang baru di lihatnya sebulan yang lalu di bandara internasional Haneda telah menjadi satu objek yang begitu menarik untuknya.

Yunho tertarik padanya ?

Ya dan Yunho paham itu.

Tapi yang tak Yunho pahami adalah bagaimana satu hal yang selalu di anggapnya menggelikan dan tak pernah ia sangka dapat di rasakannya itu bisa benar – benar hadir dalam hatinya.

Konyolnya hal menggelikan itu jatuh pada seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang usianya berbeda 14 tahun darinya bahkan parahnya remaja itu memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Laki – laki .

Yunho itu seorang straight , pecinta wanita , pengagum buah dada dan lubang yang dapat basah saat ia menyentuhnya tapi bagaimana bisa ia dapat jatuh pada pesona anak remaja yang bahkan tak memiliki buah dada dan lubang yang memang seharusnya dapat di masuki , malah sama – sama memiliki 'suatu' yang panjang dapat menegak , membesar dan mengeras.

Cinta .. itulah satu kata yang selalu menggelikan bagi Yunho.

Dan kini kaliamat 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ' yang membuatnya tertawa hingga mati itu , benar – benar melengkapinya dan membuatnya Bodoh.

Seperti sekarang ini , dengan wajah angkuh dan arogannya ia duduk berhadapan satu keluarga dari Korea Selatan .

Melupakan apa itu hal yang bernama Harga diri yang selalu dijunjungnya dan prinsip teguhnya tentang ' tidak akan pernah membungkuk pada siapa pun selain orang tuanya '

Yunho datang dengan segenap rasa yang baru pertama di rasakannya itu , meminta pada tuan dan nyonya Kim untuk memberikan anak sulung mereka padanya.

" tidak kah anda salah orang tuan Jung ? mungkin saja anak kami yang anda maksud adalah Kim Tae Yeon adikJaejoong " tanya kepala Keluarga Kim lagi , ia berusaha meyakin kan lagi hatinya dan pemuda di hadapannya itu tentang apa yang dimintanya.

" apa kah saya kurang jelas berucap tuan Kim , baiklah akan ku ulangi .." dengan gaya angkuhnya dan suara tegas Yunho berucap

" Tuan Kim , saya Jung Yunho meminta anak sulung anda Kim Jaejoong untuk mendampingi saya " keluarga Kim masih terdiam , otak mereka masih mencerna dan menyaring seluruh perkataan pria berusia 30 tahun itu.

" maksud anda mendampingi menjadi sekretaris " tanya Nyonya Kim dengan wajah syoknya.

" bukan , tapi istri ku " ….

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present ****TVXQ**** Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya , kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Remaja dengan wajah manis itu kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Ketika salah satu keluarga bangsawan dan kolongmerat Jung tiba – tiba datang berkujung kerumah mungilnya dan dengan sangat mengejutkan melamarnya.

MELAMARNYA .. bukan adiknya.

Jaejoong masih tak mengerti , bagaimana bisa itu semua terjadi.

Dia itu pria dan salah satu penurus Jung yang datang melemarnya pun juga pria tapi bagaimana bisa si tuan muda Jung itu memintanya bukan menjadi suami tapi menjadi ISTRI , bukan kah itu sama artinya dengan menyamakannya dengan wanita.

Jaejoong itu masih normal , straight , pecinta wanita , meski masih remaja tapi dia sudah tentu mengerti tentang suatu yang berhubungan dengan sexsualitas danJaejoong yakin dia sangat amat Normal.

Dunia , apakah sudah benar – benar menua dan terbalik ?

Tapi…

Jaejoong tau ia pun tidak boleh sembarangan dalam menolak lamaran yang di ajukan Jung Yunho untuknya.

Keluarga Jung , siapa yang tak mengenal mereka !

Seluruh orang di korea selatan pasti mengenalnya.

Bukan hanya dari kekayaan dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki yang membuat keluarga Jung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh masyarakat Korea tapi juga silsialah mereka pun juga menjadi sorotan yang makin membuat seluruh orang kagum.

Keluarga Jung adalah orang terkaya di Korea , Jepang dan China , memiliki kekuatan yang juga patut di perhitungkan , terutama di Jepang , mereka mafia , bukan lah suatu rahasia lagi , semua orang tau keluarga Jung tidak mungkin dapat sangat kaya raya hanya dengan mengandalkan bisnis legal mereka.

Dan nama mereka di ranah bisnis dunia hitam juga sangat terkenal , namun walau seperti itu tidak ada yang mampu menyeret mereka masuk dalam pengadilan.

Selain itu , menurut berita keluarga Jung sejak dulu selalu di karuniai wajah rupawan , sebagai contoh sebut saja Jung Seung Hyun buyut , Jung Yong Hwa kakek , Jung Siwon ayah , Jung Yunho yang saat ini menjadi ahli waris , seluruh keturunan keluarga Jung yang bergender laki- laki pasti berparas tampan maskulin dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap sedangkan untuk wanita akan berparas Cantik nan imut seakan tak pernah berdosa seperti Jung Yoona , Jung Geum Young dan Jung Na Ra .

Lalu selain paras , keluarga Jung juga terkenal dengan kepintaran mereka. Keluarga Jung itu genius , begitu kata orang karena mereka selalu berhasil masuk dalam sekolah- sekolah elit yang memiliki standar tinggi dalam menyeleksi para siswanya , lalu kemudian lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan selalu dapat memajukan bisnis keluarga mereka di setiap generasinya.

Kemudian hal paling di kagumi semua orang adalah sifat dermawan keluarga tersebut.

Meski kaya tapi mereka tak pelit untuk membagi sedikit harta yang di miliki untuk para masyarakat yang membutuhkan.

Salah satu contoh kedermawanan mereka adalah , mereka memiliki yayasan panti asuhan yang bergerak sendiri , dipanti tersebut katanya seluruh anak yatim piatu di sana mendapatkan pendidikan sekurang – kurangnya S1 , lalu mereka juga sering membuat acara kepedulian , seperti pengobatan gratis.

Juga menurut berita mereka pun tak pernah membeda – bedakan masalah perjodohan anggota keluarga Jadi bisa di bilang walau pun berasal dari keluarga kalangan bawah sekali pun, siapa pun masih dapat mempunyai kesempatan untuk masuk dalam keluarga luar biasa itu.

Dan saat ini , tawaran itu mendatangi Jaejoong.

Tapi sayangnyaJaejoong bukanlah manusia yang gila harta dan ke kuasaan.

Jaejoong hanyalah anak remaja biasa yang menginginkan kehidupan biasa lagi pula ia masih normal , itu yang paling penting.

" _aku ini Jung , apa pun yang di inginkan pasti akan di dapatkan , itulah kami "_

Sepenggal kalimat yang di ucapkan Yunho usai ia menolak lamarannya , benar – benar menggangu fikiranJaejoong.

Dan saat itu juga hatinya mulai merasa was-was , setiap kali mengingat kekuasaan keluarga Jung.

Bukannya berfikiran buruk , hanya sajaJaejoong merasa ucapan Yunho tadi terdengar seperti ancaman apa lagi saat ia kembali berkata

" _aku tunggu jawaban mu lagi hingga matahari terbenam besok , aku akan datang untuk memastikannya " _

Bukan kah sepenggal kalimat itu seakan berisi satu kalimat tersembunyi seperti

'_**terima aku atau sesuatu hal akan terjadi '**_

Jaejoong meraih bantalnya lalu , mendekap wajahnya hingga kemudian berteriak di sana berusaha menghilangkan fikiran negatifnya.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present Super Junior Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

6.30 malam , Jung Yunho benar – benar kembali kerumahnya dan mereka pun kembali berada dalam situasi yang sama , terasa tegang dan canggung bagi kelurga Kim dan santai dan datar bagi Yunho.

" Jadi jawaban mu ? " tanpa ia berbasa – basi seperti kemarin Yunho langsung bertanya padaJaejoong , meminta jawaban padanya.

Jaejoong menoleh kepada ayah dan ibunya , perasaan gugup , takut dan bingung mulai merasuk dalam hati .

Pertama ia gugup menyampaikan kembali jawabannya yang pasti memang akan kembali menolak lamaran itu.

Ke duaJaejoong takut bila penolakannya akan berpengaruh buruk pada keluarga mengingat kekuasaan keluarga Jung.

Dan ke tiga ia bingung bagaimana cara ia menolak kembali lamaran itu tapi jangan sampai membuat sesuatu yang bernama harga diri seorang keluarga Jung terusik.

Tangannya mulai mendingin , begitu pula telapak kakinya lalu jantungnya pun berpacu cepat seakan ia habis berlari dan keringat dingin yang mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya benar – benar menggangu konsentrasinya dalam mengingat hafalannya.

Ya ,Jaejoong memang sudah menghafal beberapa bait kaliamat untuk menolak lamaran Jung Yunho.

Tentunya dengan bahasa yang halus , sehalus mungkin agar tak menimbulkan masalah untuknya dan keluarga.

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya , detak jantungnya hingga mempersiapkan suaranya agar tak terlihat dan terdengar bergetar.

Beberapa detik terlewat.

Yunho masih menunggu.

Menit terlewat.

Hingga akhirnya …

"Jaejoong-ah , aku menunggu mu " seru pria itu pada akhirnya.

Dan dengan segenap keberaniannyaJaejoong menarik nafas lalu membuangnya , berusaha merilekskan sedikit otot – ototnya yang menegang sebelum akhirnya berucap

" anda tau tuan Jung , saya bukan lah anak remaja yang dapat mengunggulkan sesuatu yang berharga , saya tak pintar , tak juga berasal dari keluarga kaya , saya pun tak juga tampan , dengan segala kesempurnaan anda saya yakin banyak menginginkan anda sebagai suami , akan sangat di sayangkan bila pria setampan anda harus bersanding dengan saya yang tak memiliki apa pun , saya cukup tau diri untuk dapat bersanding dengan anda , saya tak mau nantinya akan mempermalukan diri anda dengan segala kekurangan yang saya miliki , jadi saya mohon maaf saya tidak bisa "

Hening ..

Tak ada satu pun yang berkomentar , Yunho pun hanya terdiam menatapnya , bahkan tak berekspresi sedikit pun.

Begitu pun kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat takut dan gugup.

Dengan memberanikan diriJaejoong mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk , dan menatap manic mata Yunho langsung.

Beberapa saat seperti itu hingga akhirnya Yunho pun berdiri

" sampai berjumpa lagi Jung Jaejoongku " ucapnya jelas , sejelas – jelasnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present ****TVXQ**** Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

Yunho berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya di kantor ,menghadap kaca besar yang memberikan pemandangan indah kota Seoul dari ketinggian , sebelah tangannya memegang gelas berisi wine jenis _Dome Romane conti _di temani alunan music klasik romantic yang senduh namun menenangkan, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan seakan menikmati pemandangan dan suasana namun sebenarnya fikirannya melayang pada sosok pemuda manis miskin –baginya- yang menolaknya 4 hari lalu.

Remaja 16 tahun itu benar – benar mampu memutar balikkan kehidupannya dan cara pandanganya.

Membuat si genius menjadi sibodoh , si kuat menjadi si lemah , dan membuat si angkuh menjadi si perasa yang sensitive.

Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingat semua itu terjadi padanya , konyol , ia benar – benar merasa seperti seorang pecundang hanya untuk sebuah cinta .

Dan di akuinya itu membuatnya tak dapat berkutik , ia tak bisa lepas walaupun berusaha keras untuk melupakan.

Bayang – bayang itu terus mengusiknya , menggangu pekerjaan dan rutinitasnya.

Dan yang paling menggangu adalah membuat perasaannya menggelisah dan akhir membuat mood dan emosinya tak terkontrol.

" Kim Jaejoong …" nama itu yang selalu di ucapkannya saat sadar , mau pun tidak .

" tuan muda Jung " panggil seorang pria tinggi setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan , memberi hormat.

" semua yang anda minta telah saya kerjakan " Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar laporan bawahannya itu lalu tanpa merubah posisinya ia berucap

" hasilnya ? "

" anda bisa melihatnya sendiri besok " seru pria itu

" baiklah , kau bisa kembali bekerja " putus Yunho , lalu pria tadi pun kembali membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

" kau milik ku … "

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present ****TVXQ**** Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

Jaejoong terdiam , memandang ke kacauan yang terjadi di keluarganya .

Dalam sekejap semua hilang , bukan hanya harta yang di miliki keluarganya tapi juga kebahagiannya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat , secepat angin berhembus , di mulai dari ayahnya yang di tuduh ikut melakukan korupsi di perusahaan tempatnya berkerja hingga membuat ayahnya saat ini mendekam di penjara sejak kemarin , dan kini .. hartanyalah yang tersita , rumah , mobil , dan lainnya tersita oleh pihak bank hanya menyisahkan pakaian- pakaian mereka , tanpa uang yang cukup untuk di gunakan sebagai medianya mencari tempat tinggal baru meski pun hanya untuk sementara.

Ibu dan adiknya menangis kencang di halaman rumah mereka dengan para tetangganya yang melihat keterpurukan mereka.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam , tak mampu berkata apa pun untuk menenangkan dua wanita yang di cintainya itu karena ia pun bingung harus bagaimana , ia hanyalah remaja 16 tahun yang tak memiliki daya apapun.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present Super Junior Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

Jaejoong berjalan lemah di pinggir jalan , sudah 4 hari sejak pengusiran keluarganya dari rumah dan sudah 6 hari ayahnya mendekam di penjara.

Dan selama itu ia pun juga tak kunjung masuk sekolah , bukan karena tak mau masuk, hanya saja tak bisa , kejadiannya sama saat ia terusir dari rumah di sekolahnya pun ia juga terusir dengan suatu alasan yang tak masuk akal.

Jadi di sinilah ia berakhir, berada di tempat pusat pertokoan mencari pekerjaan.

Sejak awal ia memang sudah ingin mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya , mungkin kerja part time usai pulang sekolah tapi tanpa di duga ia malah dapat bekerja penuh dari pagi hingga sore.

Yah , biarlah seperti ini , mungkin dengan tak lagi ia bersekolah ia bisa fokus mencari uang agar dapat membawa adik dan ibu nya untuk tingga di rumah yang mungkin bisa di sewanya dengan uang hasil kerjaanya.

Mungkin saat ini ia masih merasa nyaman pada paman dan bibinya untuk menumpang namunJaejoong sadar hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama , bagaimana pun paman dan bibinya punya kehidupan sendiri dan kebutuhan tidak mungkin selamanya mereka hidup menumpang tinggal dan makan percuma disana walau pun status mereka adalah keluarga.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah restoran jepang yang tengah membuka lowongan pekerjaan,Jaejoong akan mencoba melamar disana dan ia berdo'a semoga disana ia diterima karena sudah beberapa tempat ia coba namun tak ada yang mau menerimanya karena usianya yang masih di bawah umur dan tak memiliki ijazah Sekolah menengah atas , seperti yang seharusnya telah di tetapkan pemerintah sebagai standar kelayakan bekerja.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya panjang lalu di hembuskannya berlahan sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran tersebut.

" selamat Siang , silahkan " sapa pelayan restoran saatJaejoong memasuki tempat tersebut.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu bertanya " benar kah disini membutuhkan pegawai baru ? " pelayan itu menganggukan kepalanya

" apakah kau berniat melamar ? " kali ituJaejoong lah mengangukan kepalanya

" apa disini masih membutuhkan ? " tanyanya ramah

" tentu , jadi kau bawa surat – surat lamaran mu ? "Jaejoong terdiam lalu kemudian menggelangkan kepalanya.

" kenapa tidak membawanya , kalau berniat melamar " ujar pelayan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung " aku belum memiliki apa pun untuk ku bawa "

Pelayan itu mengerutkan keningnya " apa maksud mu ? "

" aku masih di bawah umur " jawabJaejoong cepat

" kau , ah .. pantas wajah mu terlihat sangat muda , berapa usiamu ? " tanya pelayan itu lagi

" 16"

" berarti sekarang kau harusnya kelas 1 SMA bukan ? "

" ia " jawabJaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

" lalu kenapa kau tak bersekolah ? "Jaejoong hanya diam tak menjawab dan ia pun juga tak tersenyum , membuat pelayan yang tadi bertanya merasa tak enak

" ah .. maaf kan aku tak seharusnya aku mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi seperti itu "Jaejoong tersenyum simpul

" tidak apa – apa , pertanyaan seperti itu memang sudah beberapa kali di ajukan kepada ku sejak pagi saat melamar di tempat lain " pelayan itu menganguk

" jadi , bisakah aku melamar di sini ? " lanjutJaejoong

" ah .. kkurasa kali ini kau beruntung , kau tau pemilik restoran ini sangat baik , yah tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjamin tentang kau akan diterima atau tidak disini " pelayan itu melirik Jaejoong

" tapi aku akan coba bertanya dulu pada Boss apa ia mau menemui mu atau tidak ! " lanjutnya

" benar kah ? " tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah bersinar dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pasti oleh si pelayan.

" jja , duduk lah dulu , aku akan menghadap boss " ujar pelayan itu sambil menggeser salah satu kursi , mempersilahkanJaejoong duduk

" terima kasih " pelayan itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu meninggalkanJaejoong

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present ****TVXQ****Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

Jaejoong masih terdiam , duduk menunggu pelayan , hatinya berdo'a semoga ia dapat di terima disana .

Hingga beberapa menit berselang akhirnya pelayan itu kembali " bagaimana ? " tanyaJaejoong cepat dengan nada Khawatir

Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya " sudah ku katakan bukan boss ku itu sangat baik "

" jadi apa aku di terima ? " Pelayan itu mengangkat bahunya

" mana ku tahu , kau kan belum melakukan interview , boss tadi mengizinkan mu melakukan interview dengannya walau pun kau tak membawa satu pun berkas – berkas yang di butuhkan , ayo kita keruangan boss "Jaejoong pun mengikuti langkah pelayan itu.

" hey , sejak tadi kita belum berkenalan , siapa nama mu ? " tanya pelayan itu sambil berjalan menuju ruangan pemilik restoran

" Kim Jaejoong " sahut Jaejoong

" aku ok Taekyeon " usai perkenalan itu , mereka tak lagi berbicara ,hanya diam sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

" oke , ini ruangannya , kau bisa masuk "Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengucapkan

" terimakasih , tuan …" TaeKyeon berdecak

" ah .. apa aku ini sangat terlihat tua , sampai kau memangil ku tuan , jangan panggil aku seperti itu cukup panggil hyung saja , oke " serunya ramah ,Jaejoong pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" baiklah , TaeKyeon Hyung "

" emm .. oh ya , saat nanti kau interview lebih baik kau berkata jujur saja dengan keadaan mu , bila memang yah.. kau mempunyai kesulitan , boss ku itu dermawan , oke , semangat " seru Tae Kyeon sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya di udara.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi " terima kasih , Hyung , kau sangat baik "

" ah , sudah .. sekarang masuk lah , jangan terlalu lama membuat boss menunggu " ujarnya lalu membiarkanJaejoong meraih handle pintu

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present ****TVXQ**** Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 1**

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : You're mine

Author :

Pairing : Yunjae Couple Super Junior

Genre : YAOI , Tragedi , Drama .

Rate : M

Main Cast :

\- Yunho TVXQ

\- Jaejoong TVXQ

Disclaimer : semua artis dalam fanfic ini milik keluarga artis masing – masing dan pihak label masing – masing. Sedangkan alur cerita murni milik saya.

Summary :

Jung Yunho si Genius kaya raya berdarah dingin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang remaja pria. Ia seorang straight tapi ia menginginkan remaja pria itu. Bagaimana pun caranya , Kim Jaejoong harus menjadi miliknya.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

**HAPPY READING…..**

" silahkan duduk " seru pria cantik dengan senyum dimbelnya pada Jaejoong

" siapa nama mu ? " tanyanya

" Kim Jaejoong "

" jadi usia mu 16 tahun , kenapa tidak bersekolah " Jaejoong pun mengingat perkataan Taekyeon

Lalu menjawab " saya di keluarkan " Leeteuk pria cantik yang duduk di depan Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" kenapa ? kau nakal , ya " tanyanya dengan senyum yang tetap mengembang

" entah lah saya juga tidak tau , mungkin karena permasalahan keluarga saya" jawab Jaejoong

" apa Maksudmu ? " seru Leeteuk

" apa lagi saya " jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukan kepalanya , tangannya saling bertautan.

Leeteuk terdiam beberapa saat menatap kearah Jaejoong lekat , sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya.

" berikan aku satu alasan kuat untuk menerima mu di sini " Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk

" untuk menghidupi keluarga ku " Leeteuk terdiam

Kemudian berujar " kau tau usia mu masih di bawah umur untuk berkerja , aku bisa terkena pidana bila memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur " Jaejoong mendengarkan.

" sebenarnya aku membutuhkan pelayan baru , karena kemarin pegawaiku mengundurkan diri , aku sebenarnya pun ingin memperkerjakan mu tapi melihat mur mu , aku sangsi " Jaejoong kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya.

" tidak apa – apa , saya mengerti .. " seru Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

" kalau begitu , saya akan pamit keluar " belum Jaejoong benar – benar bangkit , Leeteuk kembali berucap

" bagaimana jika aku memberi mu satu pilihan " Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit meningkalkan tempat duduknya

" aku akan memperkerjakan mu , tapi bukan sebagai pelayan " lanjutnya dan Jaejoong kembali mendengarkan

" aku akan memperkarjakan mu di bagian dapur sebagai tukang pencuci piring dan pembantu asisten chef , berhubung kau masih di bawah umur , hanya itu yang bisa aku tawarkan , kau mau ? " Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya tersenyum cerah .

" benarkah , anda mau menerima saya berkerja ? " Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya

" ya , saya mau , apa pun pekerjaannya , asalkan itu menghasilkan uang saya mau " serunya bersemangat

" baiklah , kalau begitu , kau pulang lah untuk beristirahat , besok datang kembali jam 9 pagi " ujar Leeteuk

Jaejoong pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan

" terima kasih banyak , tuan …"

" Park Jung Soo , kau bisa memanggil ku Leeteuk " sambung Leeteuk saat Jaejoong menghentukan ucapannya

" ia , terima kasih , tuan Leeteuk , saya akan berkerja dengan giat " seru Jaejoong riang

" saya permisi " pamitnya pada Leeteuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah mendapat izin.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar bandara , menghampir mobilnya yang telah menunggunya di lobby.

" apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tak ada ? " tanya Yunho langsung pada sekretarisnya Lee Dong Hae sesaat setelah memasuki mobilnya

" ada beberapa kendala di bagian pembangunan hotel …"

" Jaejoong " laporan Donghae terhenti saat Yunho memotong ucapannya dan langsung menyebutkan nama Jaejoong.

" selama hampir satu bulan ini ia berkerja di restoran jepang di daerah gangnam sebagai tukang cuci piring dan setelah rumah keluarga Kim di sita mereka tinggal bersama keluarga Hwang Changsung adik dari ibu Jaejoong dan seperti yang anda inginkan Jaejoong pun tak lagi bersekolah" lapor Donghae yang langsung mengerti apa yang di minta atasannya itu.

" semua rencana menjadi tertunda karena perjalanan bisnis sialan ini " Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di jok lalu memejamkan mata.

" apa kah dia sehat ? " tanyanya lagi pada Donghae

" sejauh ini ia sehat hanya saja terlihat lebih kurus dari satu bulan yang lalu "

" kita pergi kesana " serunya ambigu , namun dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Donghae

" kita ke gangnam , restoran Jepang ### " perintah Donghae pada supir.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

8.45 malam , Yunho masih di sana , di seberang jalan restoran Jepang tersebut .

Sudah 4 jam lebih ia berada dalam mobil tak berniat sama sekali untuk keluar karena yang diinginkannya hanyalah melihat malaikatnya setelah hampir sebulan tak bertemu.

Belum waktunya ia bertemu remaja itu , saat ini rencana yang sejak awal di rancangnya sedikit mengalami perubahan dan itu artinya ia pun harus sedikit kembali bersabar untuk mendapatkan malaikat kecilnya itu.

Tepat pukul 9 malam , akhirnya seluruh pegawai restoran itu keluar , begitu pula Jaejoong , dari jaraknya saat itu Yunho masih dapat melihat jelas keadaan Jaejoong dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa menyesal, benar apa yang di katakan Donghae , Jaejoongnya Nampak terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir ia melihatnya.

Seharusnya itu tidak akan terjadi seandainya saja , rencananya berjalan lancar , Jaejoong pasti tetap terlihat segar mungkin akan Nampak lebih gemuk bila ia bersamanya.

Yunho akan memberikan apa pun untuknya asalkan remaja itu disisinya , hanya saja remaja itu tak menginginkan semua itu , membuatnya harus bertindak kasar dan akhirnya melukai Jaejoongnya, tapi kali itu Yunho telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi , karena ia akan mempercepat segalanya.

" Donghae .. " panggilnya , usai melihat kepergian Jaejoong dari pengelihatannya.

" ya , tuan muda " jawab Donghae tenang.

" cari tau tentang paman dan bibinya Jaejoong , lalu lakukan hal yang sama pada ayahnya , kemudian buat adiknya keluar dari sekolah lalu buat juga Jaejoong di berhentikan dari pekerjaannya sekarang.

Tutup semua jalan baginya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya ..

Lakukan semuanya dengan rapi dan cepat , 2 hari batas waktu mu " Donghae terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya menjawab dengan tegas

" ya , tuan muda "

" kita pulang "

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Yunho terdiam memandangi remaja mungil di sebrangnya dari dalam mobilnya.

Rasanya sesak saat melihat lelaki yang di cintainya menangis seorang diri di pinggir jalan karena ulahnya.

Yah , semua rencana berjalan sangat baik , di mulai dari penghancuran bisnis kecil keluarga Hwang –paman Jaejoong- Kim Tae Yeon yang di keluarkan dari sekolah , hingga ia yang di keluarkan dari pekerjaannya bahkan membuat masalah , sebenarnya bukan salah Jaejoong juga .. karena memang sejak awal pemilik restoran itulah yang tak mau berkerja sama dengannya hingga membuatnya harus melakukan cara kasar untuk mengelurkan Jaejoong dari restoran itu dengan cara melaporkan Restoran itu ada pemerintah pemberdayaan manusia tentang kasus memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sebelum ia keluar dari mobil.

" Jaejoong " panggilnya saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadaan remaja itu.

Jaejoong mendengakkan kepalanya . Yunho – ia ingat lelaki itu , pria yang pernah melamarnya sebulan yang lalu.

Lelaki dewasa itu menatapnya cukup lama hingga akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya.

" kau menangis ? " tanyanya , dan Jaejoong masih terdiam tak berniat menjawab.

" kau sedang punya masalah ! kau bisa menceritakannya pada ku jika kau mau " Jaejoong masih tetap diam dan malah kembali membenamkan kepalanya dia antara lutut.

" sampai saat ini aku masih menginginkan mu " satu kalimat dari Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh ada pria itu.

Yunho tak memandang ke arahnya , menatap jauh ke depan.

" pertama kali melihat mu adalah 2 bulan lalu di Bandara Internasional Haneda , tidak tau bagaimana .. saat itu juga aku tertarik pada mu , tadinya hanya sekedar main-main tapi semakin lama aku menyelidiki mu semakin aku terjerat pesona mu hingga membuat ku sulit keluar dari lingkar kehidupan mu , lama mengikuti mu akhirnya semakin lama aku , semakin bosan menjadi bayang mu dan mulai menginginkan diri mu untuk melihat ku , lalu kuputuskan .. untuk datang kerumah mu dan meminta mu menjadi milik ku , ku kira akan berjalan lancar , mengingat status ku tapi saat kau menolak ku untuk yang pertama kali aku merasa tak percaya , sedikit kesal dan kecewa , itulah alasan ku meminta mu untuk kembali berfikir tapi kedua kalinya kau menolakku di saat itulah hati ku hancur , aku berusaha melepas mu tapi tidak bisa , semakin melupakan mu semakin jelas bayangan mu …" Yunho menatap manic mata Jaejoong dalam kemudian kembali memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka

" terlepas dari siapa diri mu dan bagaimana diri mu , meski pun perasaan ini salah tapi .. aku benar – benar tidak dapat membohongi perasaan ku yang mengatakan aku mencintai mu "

" bukan kah itu terlihat lebih seperti kau terobsesi pada ku , tuan muda Jung" akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya.

" entah lah , aku tidak atau .. ini pertama bagi ku "

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Jaejoong berdiri tepat di samping kamar paman dan bibinya dan mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang tengah di bicarakan sepasang suami – istri tersebut.

" aku akan mencari pekerjaan " seru Hwang Changsung –pamannya-

" di usia mu yang sekarang akan sulit mencari pekerjaan "

" aku akan berusaha lebih dulu , berusaha itu lebih baik dari pada hanya diam bukan , untuk sementara ini , berusaha lah mengatur uang dengan lebih baik lagi "

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Jaejoong memasuki kamar ibu dan adiknya , lalu mengusap lembut kepala sang adik " oppa , janji akan menyekolahkan mu lagi " Tae Yeon mendengak menatap sang kakak

" oppa , punya uang ? " tanya gadis itu polos

Jaejoong tersenyum " oppa akan mencarinya , untuk mu dan ibu "

Mata gadis berusia 12 tahun yang duduk di kelas 6 sekolah dasar itu berbinar " benarkah ? "

" ya " Tae Yeon memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat

" terima kasih , oppa "

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

" ibu " wanita Paruh baya berusia 45 tahun itu menoleh kan kepalanya , menatap sang anak sulung yang memanggilnya

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat lalu meraih tangan sang ibu , kemudian meletakan talapak tangan ibunya di pipi kiri.

" aku mencintai mu " ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

" ibu juga " tangan kiri wanita itu pun bergerak membelai lembut surai sang anak

" aku akan melakukan apa pun yang dapat membuat ibu , ayah dan Tae Yeon bahagia " wanita itu tak menjawab hanya diam menatap manic mata anak sulungnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" berjanjilah , apa pun yang akan ku lakukan ibu akan tetap percaya dan menyetujuinya " Jaejoong tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya

" apa maksud mu nak ? " tanya wanita itu khawatir

Jaejoong tak menjawab , ia hanya diam kemudian memeluk ibunya erat.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

" bagaimana kabar ayah ? " tanya Jaejoong

" baik , bagaimana keadaan kalian semua ? " Jaejoong tersenyum

" kami semua baik .. ayah " anggil Jaejoong kemudian menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat

" aku akan segera membawa ayah keluar dari sini " pria tua itu menyernyitkan dahinya

" apa ? " tanya sang ayah

" aku mencintai mu " seru Jaejoong

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah rumah megah dengan halaman yang sang luas

" ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan " tanya penjaga rumah itu

" bisa saya bertemu tuan JungYunho ? " penjaga rumah itu menatap lekat tubuh Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah

" maaf , apa keperluan anda ? "

" saya Kim Jaejoong , tuan Jung sudah mengizinkan saya datang "

" baiklah , saya akan bertanya dulu pada tuan Donghae , anda bisa menunggu ? " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya

" tentu " penjaga rumah itu pun kembali masuk dalam posnya lalu menganggkat telponnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian kembali menghampiri Jaejoong

" mohon tunggu sebentar , tuan Donghae akan menjemut anda sebentar lagi " seru penjaga itu

Jaejoong pun menganggukan kepalanya.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

" silahkan masuk tuan Jaejoong , tuan muda Yunho menunggu anda di dalam " pinta Donghae sopan saat ia telah berada di dean sebuah pintu ruangan.

Tangan mungil Jaejoong pun kemudian bergerak membuka handle pintu.

" kau datang " satu suara baritone Yunho menyapanya

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya , memberi salam.

" duduk lah " tanpa menunggu intruksi untuk yang kedua kali Jaejoong pun segera menempatkan bokongnya di salah satu sofa di hadapan Yunho

" ada yang kau butuhkan ? " tanya Yunho.

" apa kah lamaran mu masih berlaku ? " tanya Jaejoong pelan

" sudah ku katakan bukan , aku mencintaimu dan selama aku mencintai mu tawaran itu akan terus ada " Jawab Jaejoong.

" aku … mau .. me~menikah dengan mu " ucap Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum riang " benarkah ? " dan dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Jaejoong

" jika aku berada di sisimu , kau akan memenuhi apa pun yang ku inginkan bukan ? " tanya Jaejoong dan kali itu Yunhoyang menganggukan kepalanya

" tentu , apa pun yang kau minta , aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya " ucapnya penuh dengan keyakinan

" kalau begitu , mari kita menikah "….

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Jaejoong berdiri tegap menghadap cermin yang memantulkan bayang dirinya.

Jaejoong Nampak menawan dengan tuxedo putih yang di rancang khusus untuknya.

Ia menatap kosong kearah cermin itu , tak ada yang di fikirkannya.

Jaejoong berusaha melupakan segalanya dan fokus dengan apa yang menantinya 15 menit lagi di depan altar gereja.

Ia berusaha meyakin kan lagi hati kecilnya untuk menerima segela sesuatu yang telah ia putuskan , berusaha agar ia tak lari dari situasi yang sebenarnya tak di inginkannya.

Hari ini hari pernikahannya dengan Yunho , putra tunggal keluarga Jungyang akan mewarisi harta kekayaan keluarga itu.

Segala sesuatunya sudah siap , begitu cepat seakan tak terlihat olehnya kapan semua penunjang jalannya prosesi pernikahannya di rencakan dan di buat.

Yang ia ingat ia sudah berada disini bersiap menghampiri..suaminya.. yah suami , karena dalam pernikahan itu ia lah yang akan berperan sebagai istri.

" oppaaa..,." teriak Tae Yeon , adiknya saat memasuki ruangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut " kau tampan sekali hari ini , teman – teman ku pasti akan sangat menyukai mu " kali itu senyum Jaejoong berubah miris

" oppa" panggil Tae Yeon lagi

" ya " sahut Jaejoong

" kenapa oppa menikah dengan oppa Yunho , kan sesama laki-laki , bukannya oppa harusnya menikah dengan wanita ? " untuk satu kalimat itu Jaejoong benar – benar menghilangkan senyumnya.

" oppa " Panggil Tae Yeon lagi saat Jaejoong tak Kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

" hey , cantik , bagaimana sekolah baru mu ? " tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pertanyaan adiknya

" sangat bagus oppa , jauh lebih bagus dari sekolah ku yang dulu " Jaejoong tersenyum

" kalau begitu kau harus belajar yang rajin , ya " Tae Yeon menggngguk

" tentu "

" Jaejoong " kali itu ayah ibunya lah yang memasuki ruangannya.

"ibu – ayah " Jaejoong pun memeluk erat orang tuanya satu persatu.

" maafkan ayah , tidak dapat menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mu " ucap kepala keluarga Kim saat anak sulungnya itu memeluknya erat

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum " tidak , ayah , kau adalah ayah yang terbaik untuk ku "

Ibunya menangis di sampinya , meratapi nasib anaknya.

" Jaejoong " panggilnya sambil terisak

" tidak , ibu jangan menangis , kalau kau menangis itu akan membuat ku sakit " seru Jaejoong sambil menghapus air mata ibunya

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Yunho dan Jaejoong meletakkan tangan mereka di atas kitab lalu mengucakan janji pernikahan.

" dihadapan ALLAH , Imam , dan para Saksi , serta hadirin sekalian , saya JungYunho menyatakan dengan tulus hati kepada mu Kim Jaejoong bahwa saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya , saya berjanji setia kepada mu seumur hidup , dalam untung dan malang , dalam suka dan duka , dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit . saya berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita . demikianlah janji saya di dihadapan Allah dan kitab suci ini "

" dihadapan ALLAH , Imam , dan para Saksi , serta hadirin sekalian , saya Kim Jaejoong menyatakan dengan tulus hati kepada mu JungYunho bahwa saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya , saya berjanji setia kepada mu seumur hidup , dalam untung dan malang , dalam suka dan duka , dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit . saya berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita . demikianlah janji saya di dihadapan Allah dan kitab suci ini "

Usai mereka mengucakan janji pernikahan imam kembali berkotbah hingga memersilahkan mereka berdua untuk saling berhadaan.

Yunho kembali menatap mata onyx memabukan Jaejoong.

" aku akan selalu menunggu mu untuk mencintai ku JungJaejoong " ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Pesta pernikahan di adakan secara sederhana yang di mana hanya di hadiri ara kerabat dekat kedua mempelai .

Bukan karena status mereka yang menikah dengan tak wajah namun karena permintaan Jaejoonglah yang membuat Yunho akhirnya hanya membuat resepsi pernikahan sederhana walau pun seluruh warga korea bahkan Jepang dan china sudah tau tentang acara pernikahan tersebut.

Malam itu , Jaejoong terduduk di kamar barunya bersama Yunho dengan rasa gugup dan gelisah .

Itu malam pertamanya , ia tidak tau apa kah Yunho akan melewatkannya atau tidak ritual sakral sepasang suami – istri baru tapi Jaejoong tidak akan menolak apa pun, jika memang Yunho hendak menyentuhnya dan ia pun tidak akan meminta bila Yunho tak menyentuhnya.

Hidunya kini bukanlah miliknya , ia milik Yunho , baginya kehidupannya telah berakhir semenjak ia menjual harga dirinya pada Jungmuda itu.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Yunho tersenyum riang kala melihat sosok manis pujan hatinya tengah terduduk diam di ranjang mereka.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di samping istrinya itu dan berlahan tangannya terangkat membelai surai coklat lembut Jaejoong berlahan ia membawa kepala Jaejoong dalam pelukannya , mencium lembut puncak kepala sang istri

" boleh kah aku menyentuh mu ? " pinta Yunho halus dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan kembali membuat jarak di antara mereka " aku mencintai mu Jaejoong "

Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah lembut saat dengan perlahan lidah Yunho menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

Tubuhnya mulai memanas dengan tangan Yunho yang tak Kunjung puas membelai seluruh permukaan punggungnya yang masih terlapis baju.

Mata mereka saling beradu dan Yunho semakin dan kembali terhipnotis di bawah mata kelam Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu indah baginya.

Ia mencium ke dua mata itu lalu turun ke hidung , semakin turun ke dua belah pipi sang istri dan akhirnya mengecup cepat bibir ranum yang kini telah menjadi candu baginya.

Tangan itu semakin berani mengangkat baju tipis Jaejoong hingga akhirnya terlepas dan membuat sang istri bertelanjang dada , dan berlahan Yunho memdorong pelan Jaejoong agar berbaring.

Yunho menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jaejoong dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Jaejoong.

Ia menunduk , menempatkan kelapanya di lekuk leher Jaejoong , menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya.

" bahkan aroma mu pun terciuman sangat manis , sayang " ucapnya di telinga Jaejoong kemudian di jilat dan di kulumnya telinga kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah di bawang tubuh Yunho , hawa panas mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya , membangkitkan gairah keduanya.

Yunho semakin berani dengan menyentuh dua punting Jaejoong , di belainya hingga di kulumnya.

Genital keduanya mulau bangkit , membesar dan mengeras.

" yunnnn..~~~" erang Jaejoong saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin di sekitar dada hingga perutnya saat Yunho menjilati bagian itu.

Tangan Yunho kembali bergerak , kali itu berusaha melepaskan celana pendek yang di kenakan Jaejoong bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya , membuat tubuh sang istri polos tak tertutupi apa pun.

Usai itu Yunho kembali naik , mencium ganas bibir Jaejoong dengan tangan yang aktif menjamah genital Jaejoong di mulai dari mengelus hingga mengocoknya.

Jaejoong menggila , ia tak dapat menahan segalanya , ia benar – benar melupakan siapa dirinya yang diinginkannya hanya lah pelepasannya.

Wajahnya memerah dengan keringat yang telah keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya dan Yunho menyukai itu.

Genital itu berkedut , sensasi menyengat itu semakin di rasakan Jaejoong , membuatnya makin tak sabar mencapai punyaknya hingga tanpa sadar ia mengerang meminta lebih pada suaminya

Yunho tersenyum puas dengan apa yang di dengarnya kala Jaejoong memohon agar ia lebih cepat bergerak , namun ia tak mau menuruti apa yang di minta Jaejoong , ia tak ingin istrinya orgasme hanya dengan tangannya , ia mau istrinya mengalami orgasme saat ia berada di dalamnya.

" yunn~~~~Ku mohon " Jaejoong mengiba saat tangan Yunho menutup jalan keluar cairannya namun Yunho tak bergeming.

" tidak sayang , belum saatnya " ucapnya kemudian mengecup lembut dahi sang istri.

Dan dengan sebelah tangannya Yunho melepas seluruh celananya , membiarkan sang jagoannya mengajung tegak , siap menembus tubuh Jaejoong .

" aaahhh~~" Jaejoong kembali mengerang saat jemari Yunho dengan sangat lambat membelai lubang anusnya.

" aaaahhhh – aahhh- ahhhh " Jaejoong terus menyerit setiap kali lidah Yunho menyentuh puntingnya dengan tangannya yang membelai anusnya dan satu tangannya lagi , kembali memainkan genitalnya

Jaejoong benar – benar di buat melayang.

" yunhh```~~ ku Mohon , aaahhh Cepaaatt " Jaejoong kembali mengiba.

" bai``aakkk-aahh Joongiee " Yunho mendesah saat Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya asal hingga genital mereka saling bergesekan.

" sabar sayang , Kita lakukan berlahan " seru Yunho sambil meraih lubrikan yang di letakannya di atas meja lampu.

Ia membukanya lalu mengoleskannya di jari – jarinya dan kemudian dengan berlahan menekan jari telunjukkanya untuk masuk dalam lubang anal sang istri.

Bibir Yunho terus bergerak melumat bibir Jaejoong , berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut saat merasakan lubang analnya terasa terganjal , sakit , itu asti akan tetapi sampai detik itu ia masih dapat menahannya.

Sedikit lebih lama , akhirnya Yunho menggerakkan jarinya , terus menerus kemudian berlahan ,menambah satu persatu jarinya hingga saat ia menabah jarinya yang ketiga Jaejoong menjerit sakit.

" engeehhhh ~~~~ " Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong dan memberikan ransangan – ransangan lain di tubuh remaja manis itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya

Setelah beberapa lama Yunho pun menghentikan gerakan jarinya , melepas cumbuan bibirnya dan kemudian menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Berlahan ia mengelurkan jarinya dari anal Jaejoong sekaligus ibu jarinya yang menutup lubang penis sang istri yang langsung melesatkan cairan putih kentalnya hingga membasahi bagian perutnya.

Jaejoong terengah dengan mata tertutupnya dan Yunho hanya terdiam dengan nafas memburu menahan nafsu.

Membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati orgasmenya dan sedikit beristirahat sebelum ia kembali memulai kegiatan mereka yang akan menjadi lebih panas dan menggairahkan lagi.

" enghhh " Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat Yunho melumat telinganya dan kembali mengukir Kissmark di lehernya.

Tubuhnya sudah benar – benar sensitive dengan hanya sedikit sentuhan dari sang suami.

" bisa aku memasukannya sekarang ? " bisik Yunho saat sudah merasa Jaejoong kembali stabil.

Dengan malu Jaejoong pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" aku mencintai mu , Jaejoong " ucap Yunho sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa Jaejoong dalam ciuman penuh gairahnya.

Tangan kanan dan Kiri Yunho berlahan – satu persatu- mempersiapkan segalanya.

Mulai dari posisi Jaejoong hingga letak kaki Jaejoong yang kini telah di buatnya menekuk , mengangkang leber tepat di hadapan penisnya yang sedah di balut lubrikan

" ~~Sa~kittt~ " ungkap Jaejoong , saat Yunho mulai memasukan enisnya dalam retrumnya yang tak pernah terjamah sebelumnya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat sprey tempat tidur mereka yang telah berantakan , matanya terejam erat dengan lelehan air mata yang lelah jatuh.

Jaejoong merasakannya , begitu sakit dan tak nyaman baginya , seperti terobek di bagian analnya, meski pun Yunho sudah berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan menjamah tubuhnya hingga melumat bibirnya , rasa sakit itu tetap di rasakannya.

Yunho berhenti menatap iba istrinya , namun tak mempunyai niat untuk berhenti karena ia memang sudah menantikan hal itu sejak lama , di mana ia dapat memiliki seluruh apa yang ada pada Jaejoongnya.

" sedikit lagi , sayang .. tenang lah .. rileks kan tubuh mu " ucap Yunho penuh kelembutan dan ketulusan.

Yunho menekan lagi pinggulnya sedikit semi sedikit , berusaha memasukan bagian tubuhnya dalam tubuh Jaejoong , membiarkan tubuh mungil di bawahnya memekik kan rasa sakit hingga menangis dan membiarkan lubang yang tak seharusnya di masuki itu melebar paksa hingga menimbulkan luka.

Yunho kembali terdiam , tangannya merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong , memeluknya erat dengan puluhan kalimat ' aku mencintai mu ' yang terus di ucapkannya berkali – kali dan sesekali mencium lekuk leher atau bahu Jaejoong.

Ia bahagia , sangat , karena saat itu ia telah berhasil memiliki Jaejoong.

Remaja 16 tahun yang selalu di impikannya , menjadi fantasinya kala ia merasa bergairah dan kali itu semua yang di rasakannya bukanlah imajinasinya lagi , kini semua itu telah menjadi nyata untuknya.

Bergerak , berlahan , mundur dan maju .

Berulang ulang .

Semakin lama – semakin cepat.

Yunho mendesah.

Jaejoong mendesah.

Berdua , saling panggil memanggil nama.

Melupakan permasalah yang memenuhi otak masing – masing untuk sementara merasakan indah dan nikmatnya sex menyimpang mereka.

Membiarkan sang gairah menguasai tubuh dan jiwa mereka hingga mencapai puncak kenikmatan dunia.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

END

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

Meski kau tak mencintai ku …

Meski cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan ..

Dan meski ku tau cinta ini salah..

Namun asalkan kau tetap disisi ku ..

Apa pun , aku tidak akan peduli..

Aku salah , ku akui itu..

Namun aku tak akan pernah menyesali tentang apa yang telah ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan mu..

Yang ku sesali adalah ..

Cara ku yang menyakiti mu dan ..

Ke cerobohan ku yang membuat mu mengetahui segalanya , hingga..

Kau memilih meninggalkan ku dengan raga mu yang ku miliki namun hati mu melayang jauh meninggalkan ku.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction Present TVXQ Fanfiction**

**SM Entertaiment You're Mine**

**BY Bie Elf**

**Chapters 2**

**Cuap – cuap : oke … maaf – maaf untuk typo saya di chapter pertama ini remake f saya yang terdahulu , pairing Kyusung , lagi pengen buat ff yunjae tapi gg sempet buat jadi saya remake , waktu ngedit bagian pembuka gg say baca jadi typo bertebaran. **

**Oke thank's yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini.**

**Cieuegen…. :3 **


	3. Chapter 1 Sequel

**Title : You're Mine ( Sequel )**

**Genre : Lemon ,Drama,Yaoi.**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ?**

**Main Cast : **

**Kim JaeJoong JYJ | 17 tahun**

**Jung Yunho DBSK | 31 tahun**

Summary : Jaejoong yang baru pindah sekolah, berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan kingka sekolah yang memiliki ketertarikan seksual padanya dan meginginkannya berada di atas ranjang pria itu.

Hope You Like It !

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Yunho berdiri tegap mematung memandangi sosok laki – laki manis yang tengah terbaring dalam sebuah ruangan.

Tubuh itu terpasang berbagai selang dan di temani berbagai alat kedokteran yang menunjang kehidupannya saat itu.

Yunho kembali menangis dalam diamnya , mendekap erat sosok mungil yang tengah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Makhluk mungil dalam gendongannya memandangi wajah Yunho dengan mata jernih polosnya , sesekali tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman kala Yunho mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

" hey , tampan .. apa kau merindukan appa mu ? " tanya Yunho pada si balita yang tentu tak akan menjawab atau pun mengerti ucapannya.

" maafkan ayah , karena ayah yang membuat appa mu jadi tertidur di sana " ucapnya lagi

" ay..ayah.. menyesal .. ayah merindukan appa mu , nak " lanjutnya dengan isak tangis dan air matanya menjatuhi pipi sang balita

Sang balita yang tadi hanya diam menatap , berlahan warna wajahnya mulai berubah , bibir kecilnya mulai bergetar hingga akhirnya bayi kecil itu ikut menangis bersama Yunho.

" cup .. cup.. cup .. anak pintar berhentilah menangis yah , appa akan sedih bila melihat mu menangis , kau sayang appa kan ? " masih dengan air mata yang jatuh Yunho menimang si bayi dengan sesekali bersuara berusaha menghentikan tangisan balita itu.

" Yun … " panggil sebuah suara dari arah samping kanannya

Seorang wanita dan pria , berjalan mendekat kearahnya " berikan , Changmin pada ku "

wanita pun segera mengambil alih balita bernama Changmin itu dalam gendongan Yunho.

" tidak seharusnya kau membawa balita ke dalam rumah sakit , Yun " tegur sang pria

Yunho menghapus air matanya dengan kasar " sejak kemarin Changmin sangat rewel , Ku kira ia merindukan Jaejoong , jadi aku membawanya kemari untuk melihat keadaan appanya " pria dengan tampan pencinta warna putih itu menghela nafasnya Lalu menoleh pada wanita yang tengah menggendong Changmin .

" pasti repot mengurus Changmin sendiri sambil berkerja " ujarnya pria bernama asli Park Jung Soo

Yunho bergumam " ya "

Leeteuk membalik kan tubuh menghadap sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan sebuah kaca transparan , menatap lurus kearah seorang lelaki manis yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang " Yun " panggilnya

Yunho mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan jelas , tapi ia tetep menatap lurus kearah Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah di dalam ruangan.

Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan di katakan leeteuk dan selama ini ia memang sedang memikirkan keputusannya itu.

" ku dengar , harga saham mu menurun beberapa kali dalam 1 bulan terakhir " Yunho tak dapat menjawab apa pun karena itu memang benar apa adanya dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus di ucapkannya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Yunho " biarkan kami menjaga Changmin untuk sementara ini " Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" apa maksud mu ? " nada Yunho sedikit meninggi. Pada akhirnya akan seperti ini , penawaran Leeteuk adalah hal yang terbaik saat ini tapi di hatinya yang penuh keegoan menolak itu.

Harus kah ia mengalahkan egonya ?

" akan sangat sulit bagi mu untuk membagi waktu juga pikiran dalam dua hal , apa lagi kedua hal itu penting , jadi … "

" jadi aku harus membiarkan mu membawa Changmin dari ku , eoh ! " sela Yunho dengan geram

" aku tidak mengambilnya , hanya akan mengurus nya , hingga beberapa saat sampai Jaejoong kembali " Yunho mengepalkan tangannya

" tidak " jawabnya tegas sambil memalingkan wajahnya

" berhentilah bersikap egois Jung Yunho " ucap Leeteuk penuh penekanan

" kau " Leeteuk menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk meredakan emosinya yang hamper meledak untuk temannya itu. Yunho adalah orang yang keras. Semakin keras padanya akan semakin batu pula pemikiran Yunho.

" masih tidak mau mengakui ini semua ulah mu , karena ambisi dan keegoisan mu , kau memaksa Jaejoong menerima semua hal yang kau ingin kan dan pada akhirnya inilah yang terjadi " Leeteuk menunjuk kearah Jaejoong yang tengah terbaring di ruang isolasi dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemas dan berbagai selang dan jarum yang menempel di tubuhnya.

" sekarang hitung , semenjak Jaejoong terbaring di rumah sakit sudah berapa kali perusahaan mu mengalami turun saham ? " Leeteuk terdiam sejenak membaca warna wajah Yunho

" seandainya perusahaan mu jatuh bagaimana cara mu memberikan pengobatan terbaik bagi Jaejoong dan apa yang dapat kau berikan lagi pada Changmin setelahnya ? " Yunho terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Leeteuk paham pria egois itu pasti telah mengalami masa tersulitnya bahkan lebih sulit dari menghandle perusahaan raksasanya. Perang batin adalah perang yang paling sulit dari perang fisik, tapi Leeteuk harus tetap menekan Yunho agar ia mau mengakui seluruh kesalahannya secara nyata agar tidak lagi menyakiti Jaejoong , Changmin bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan walau pun tubuhnya sudah mulai bergetar dan ke dua tangannya mengepal erat. Semua ingatannya tentang Jaejoong berputar – putar membuatnya sakit.

Leeteuk menuntun Yunho ke kursi saat melihat tubuh pria yang terbiasa berdiri tegap dan angkuh itu bergetar.

Tangan Leeteuk terus – menerus membelai punggung Yunho.

" bisakah kau percayakan Changmin pada ku dan Yoona , kami benar – benar menyayanginya , kami tidak akan memilikinya , jika nanti Jaejoong sadar kami pasti akan mengembalikannya pada mu dan Jaejoong , selama Jaejoong belum sadar biarkan kami yang merawat Jaejoong , kau fokuslah pada apa yang harus kau kerjakan , kau bisa menemui Changmin usai pulang berkerja jangan selalu membawanya kemana pun kau pergi , ia masih balita , Changmin bisa terserang penyakit dengan mudah dan kau pun tak bisa merawat bayi bukan " Leeteuk menatap iba pada kawan baiknya itu.

Leeteuk tau Yunho tengah menangis dalam diam tapi ia pun tak mau lagi membiarkan anak balita itu ikut menderita bersama Yunho.

Sifat egois dan posesive sahabatnya itu membuat orang-orang yang di kasihinya menderita seperti Jaejoong yang kehidupannya di porak – porandakannya dan kini Changmin yang selalu di bawa kemana pun ayahnya pergi , bukan hanya pergi ke kantor bahkan Yunho pun akan membawa serta anak balita berusia belum genap 2 tahun itu ke luar Kota dan bahkan luar negeri bila ia memang harus pergi kesana.

Changmin itu balita tentu memilki daya tahan tubuh yang jauh berbeda dengan para orang dewasa , membuat anak balita itu sering sakit – sakitan dan rewel.

" Yun .. " panggil Leeteuk sambil mengusap pelan punggung Yunho

" jaga Changmin , tolong rawat dia untuk sementara " ucap Yunho dengan air matanya lalu berjalan menuju Yoona yang tengah menggendong anaknya itu.

Yunho mengatakan itu dengan sangat pelan sehalus kapas, seakan menunjukan penderitaannya secara tidak langsung , membuat Leeteuk merasa bersalah tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Changmin tetap bersama ayahnya.

Yunho mengambil alih Changmin dalam gendongan Yoona

Di ciuminya lembut dan penuh kasih wajah si balita " sementara tinggalah bersama paman Leeteuk dan bibi Yoona yah , ayah akan berkerja .. maaf tidak bisa menemani Baby Min bermain " ucapnya pada si anak , kemudian kembali menciumi wajah Changmin dan setelahnya ia pun mengembalikan Changmin pada Yoona

" sementara ini , ku titipkan Changmin pada mu " Yoona menganggukan kepalanya

" ia , oppa .. jangan khawatir selama oppa berkerja Changmin akan aman bersama ku " seru gadis cantik itu dengan senyum menawannya.

" baiklah , ayah pergi berkerja dulu yah ,babyMin " ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi tembam Changmin dan menghapus air liur si balita dengan jarinya sebelum benar – benar pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

" Hyung , Yoona , aku pergi dulu "

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala " hati – hati oppa " ujar Yoona

Yunho pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka

" Yunho oppa berlebihan sekali " ucap Yoona sambil menghela nafasnya

" padahal kan kita hanya akan menjaga Changmin sampai ia selesai berkerja , tapi responnya selalu saja seakan kita akan mengambil Changmin darinya " lanjut gadis Cantik itu.

" itulah Yunho " sahut Leeteuk

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Yunho terdiam memejamkan matanya , sudah hampir dua jam itu ia tak bergerak dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di basedman rumah sakit , otaknya terus memutar seluruh kejadian dua tahun lalu , dari awal hingga akhirnya Jaejoong berada di rumah sakit.

FlasBack

Kehidupan Yunho terasa menyenangkan sejak hadirnya Jaejoong.

Hampir satu tahun Jaejoong menjadi istrinya. tanggal 23 mei nanti atau sekitar tiga bulan lagi usia pernikahan mereka memasuki tahun pertama

Hari libur yang terasa sejuk itu Yunho mengajak Istrinya ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan pasti menuju sebuah ruangan sambil menggemgam lembut tangan Jaejoong yang juga tengah mengikuti arahnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu mencium lembut punggunng tangan Jaejoong yang masih dalam gengamannya.

Lalu kemudian mendorong pintu bercat putih itu hingga terbuka.

" silahkan tuan Cho " seru seorang Dokter yang mendiami ruang itu.

" tuan Jaejoong , bagaimana kabar anda ? " tanya Dokter bername tag Kim Jong Suk dengan senyum menawannya.

" baik " jawab Jaejoong

" apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan ini ? " Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya , tanda tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan dokter tersebut

" ya .. kapan bisa dilakukan operasinya ? " Yunho terlihat sangat tegas dalam berucap seakan sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

Jaejoong mulai berfikir , mungkin kah Yunho sedang sakit hingga harus melakukan operasi ?

" kami harus mengecek dahulu keadaan tuan Jaejoong , sebelum memberikan jadwal " kali itu Jaejoong makin tersentak kaget.

" apakah aku sakit ? " tanya Jaejoong takut – takut namun yang di lihat dari raut warna wajah dokter muda di hadapannya hanyalah kebingungan yang sama dengannya.

Jaejoong pun mengalihkan pandangnya pada Yunho , meminta penjelasan .

Yunho tersenyum " ini adalah kado untuk mu saat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama nanti " ucap Yunho lembut

" jadi , ikuti saja intruksi ku dan dokter Kim "lanjut Yunho sambil mengusap lembut surai coklat Jaejoong.

Dan setelah itu , semua berlanjut ..

Jaejoong tak menanyakan apa pun lagi ,hanya diam mengikuti apa yang di minta suaminya untuk mengikuti apa yang di intruksikan dokter muda itu untuk menjalankan pemeriksaan.

" bagaimana ? " tanya Yunho cepat , usai Jaejoong dan Dokter Kim kembali ke tempat , setelah mereka melakukan pemeriksaan.

Dokter Kim Jong Suk tersenyum " keadaan tubuh tuan Jaejoong sangat bagus jadi kukira sekitar satu bulan lagi kita bisa melakukan operasi , kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya yang perlu anda lakukan adalah menjaga kondisi tuan Jaejoong agar tetap sehat dantetap lakukan cek up rutin seminggu sekali " Yunho mengangukan tanda mengerti.

" baiklah , kalau begitu , kami pamit dulu " salam Yunho , kemudian Yunho pun bangkit dan segera menarik Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan , eoh ? " tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong terdiam termenung menatap langit dari balkon kamar mereka.

Yunho melilitkan selimut yang di bawanya ke tubuh Jaejoong lalu kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

" sebenarnya , apa yang sedang kau fikirkan ? " tanya Jaejoong langsung , karena memang sejak kepulangnya siang tadi dari rumah sakit , pertanyaan itu terus menyangkut di otaknya.

" aku mencintai mu " Jaejoong tidak berharap banyak , karena ia sangat paham sikap suaminya yang pemaksa dan keras kepala itu.

Yunho tersenyum riang " dari tahun ke tahun aku akan semakin tua " Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

" tiga bulan lagi ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama dan kemudian tiga bulan berikutnya ulang tahun mu yang ke 17 tahun sedangkan umur ku saat ini 31 tahun , aku semakin tua bukan ? " Jaejoong menghela nafasnya

" ya , tua sekali " serunya lirih namun masih dapat di dengar Yunho

" saat aku melamarmu, aku tak pernah memikirkan akan seperti apa kita ke depannya nanti ! " Yunho menyusup dalam lekuk leher Jaejoong , menghirup aroma memabukan baginya itu.

Kemudian setelahnya mencium lembut pundak Jaejoong dan kembali berbicara " dan sejak beberapa bulan lalu , aku terus berfikir tentang ke hidupan yang akan datang , tentang mu dan aku , rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat kau bersama ku tapi saat aku mengingat tantang perusahaan dan dirimu , hati ku terasa sesak " Jaejoong mengelus lembut lengan Yunho yang berada di perutnya

" kenapa ? "

" karena seiring berjalannya waktu aku akan semakin tua dan semakin lama tubuh dan fikiran ku tidak akan sanggup untuk terus memegang penuh kekuasaan perusahaan dan juga menjaga mu , lalu saat itu aku berfikir , akan sangat membahagiakan bila kita memiliki seorang anak , bukan hanya untuk mewarnai kehidupan kita saja tapi anak itu kelak nantinya bisa membantuku menjaga dirimu dan perusahaan saat aku tak mampu lagi " Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho

" kau ingin bayi ? " Yunho tersenyum lembut .

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Hari yang di nanti tiba , setelah menjalani beragam tes kesehatan Jaejong akhirnya akan menjalani operasi. Saat ini ia dan suaminya berada di rumah sakit untuk persiapannya.

" keadaan Tuan Jaejoong masih sama seperti 1 minggu lalu , jadi operasi bisa kita lakukan lusa , untuk itu lebih baik tuan Jaejoong mulai hari ini menginap di sini saja , agar kami bisa melakukan perawatan sebelum operasi di lakukan " Jaejoong menggengam erat tangan Yunho.

" baiklah " tanda Yunho setuju.

" kalau begitu , suster Kwon akan mengantar anda ke ruang yang sudah kami persiapkan untuk anda , silahkan " Yunho pun pamit kemudian mengikuti suster menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong.

" sebenarnya , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? " tanya Jaejoong yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

Sesungguhnya Jaejoong pun bingung dan merasa menjadi orang bodoh , karena tak mengetahui apa pun tentang apa yang di rencanakan Yunho padanya.

" ini kado untuk mu dari ku sebagai ulang tahun pernikahan pertama kita , baby , jadi sebelum hari itu , kau tak boleh mengetahuinya " selalu kalimat itu yang di ucapkan Yunho setiap kali ia bertanya.

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong " kau harus percaya pada ku , oke .. karena apa pun yang ku lakukan sungguh itu untuk kita " Yunho kembali mengukir senyumnya.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya , namun Yunho meraih dagunya lalu mengangkat kepala Jaejoong agar menatapnya

" kenapa ? " tanyanya

" aku takut " Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong

" aku akan selalu di samping mu , percayalah .. " Yunho pun membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya

" tidak ada yang akan kau rasakan saat kau operasi nanti , kau hanya akan tertidur lelap dan saat kau sadar semua hal yang menyenangkan nanti akan terlihat " seru Yunho tabu.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang operasi , jantungnya berdebar kencang , bibirnya terus bergerak melafalkan do'a untuk kelancaran operasinya yang entah untuk apa.

Yunho dan kedua orang tua juga adiknya berada di luar , menunggunya.

" anda siap tuan Jaejoong ? " tanya dokter Choi Minho

Jaejoong menghela nafanya lalu berkata " ya "

" santai saja , tidak perlu gugup , oke .. baiklah aku kan menyuntikan obat bius sekarang agar kau tertidur , ne ? " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya .

Lalu setelah beberapa saat setelah dokter muda itu menyuntiknya berlahan , mata Jaejoong mulai terasa berat , berlahan matanya mulai menggelap hingga akhirnya ia benar – benar tertidur.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

" menurut mu mana yang lebih bagus , pink atau biru ? " kali itu adalah hari minggu , sudah sebulan setelah operasinya berjalan , Jaejoong sudah benar – benar di nyatakan sehat oleh dokter sekitar 2 minggu lalu dan hari libur kali itu di manfaatkan Yunho untuk mengajak istrinya Jaejoong berbelanja.

Namun yang membuat heran Jaejoong adalah tempat di mana kini ia dan Yunho berada.

Toko perlengkapan bayi.

" untuk bayi perempuan atau laki – laki ? " tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho meminta pendapatnya untuk memilihkan sebuah sepatu mini mungil untuk seorang bayi yang baru lahir.

Yunho tersenyum canggung , lalu tertawa garing " emm.. aku tidak tau " Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" memang untuk siapa ? tanya Jaejoong.

" tentu saya bayi kita " sahut Yunho cepat dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam lalu kembali bertanya.

" apa kau berencana mengadopsi , seorang bayi ? " Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya

" kita ambil saja keduanya , kalau memang laki-laki kita bisa gunakan yang biru , jika perempuan kita bisa gunakan yang pink bukan ! " tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong Yunho sudah meletakan dua sepatu itu dalam troli lalu beralih kebarang lain .

Jaejoong tak lagi bertanya , ia sudah merasa lelah bertanya namun tak ada satu pun pertanyaannya di jawab dengan jelas oleh Yunho , ia pun hanya diam mengikuti Yunho berbelanja , mengambil berbagai perlengkapan bayi dengan 1 item yang sama namun berbeda warna dan sesekali memilih barang saat Yunho menanyakan pendapatnya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 2 Sequel

Title : You're Mine ( Sequel )

Genre : Lemon, Drama, Yaoi

Rate : M

Main Cast :

Kim Jaejoong JYJ | 17 Tahun

Jung Yunho TVXQ | 31 Tahun

ScreenplayS Fanfiction

Present

SM Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapters 2

Jaejoong terdiam , membiarkan bebarapa orang yang tengah mengangkut sebuah box bayi memasuki rumahnya atas perintah Yunho.

" terima kasih , pak " ucap Jaejoong usai para pengantar barang itu meletakan box bayi tersebut dalam kamarnya dan Yunho.

Jaejoong memandangi Box bayi itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Malam harinya , Yunho pulang dan dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memutarnya.

" semakin hari , aku semakin bahagia rasanya " ucapnya usai mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong.

" memangnya ada apa ? " tanya Jaejoong.

" aku tidak sabar menanti waktunya " kembali Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyanya dengan benar

" oh , baby .. apakah kau habis mandi , eoh ? " tanya Yunho kemudian

Bibir tebal itu tak berhenti bergerak di sekitar daerah lekuk leher Jaejoong , memberikan beberapa tanda miliknya.

" kau sangat wangi.. ehmm … membuat ku ingin memakan mu " Yunho berbisik sambil sedikit memdesah , membiarkan gairahnya dan juga berusaha membangkitkan gairah istrinya bangkit.

Dan dengan cepat pria berusia 31 tahun dengan tubuh yang masih terlihat bugar itu membalik tubuh Jaejoong kemudian tanpa ragu melumat bibir mungil si pemilik tubuh.

Jaejoong tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya diam membiarkan sang suami memulai permainan , membiarkan tangan – tangan dan bibir nakal Yunho membangkitkan gairahnya untuk malam itu.

" ekhmm~~~Yunn " desah yang tertahan dari bibir Jaejoong semakin membuat Yunho menggila.

Jemari nakalnya semakin berani menyibak bongkahan bokong sang istri dan kemudian mengelus bagian tengahnya lebih sensual lagi.

Jaejoong mendengakkan kepalanya , saat Yunho melepas bibirnya dan beralih pada lehernya kembali.

Membiarkan lidah tak bertulang itu menyelusuri rahangnya , menciptakan hawa dingin yang menyengatnya dan memancing desahannya kembali hadir mewarnai permainan mereka.

Yunho melepas pakaian Jaejoong dan kemudian mengangkat dengan mudahnya tubuh mungil remaja berusia hampir 17 tahun itu dan membawanya menuju ranjang tempat peraduan mereka.

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain , sepasang mata obsidian milik Yunho yang di penuhi gairah dan cinta dan sepang mata onyx coklat gelap Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah dengan segala apa yang akan terjadi.

Yunho menciumi sepasang mata itu sebelum akhirnya merangkak turun menuju dada rata Jaejoong dengan punting kecilnya yang telah menegang sempurna.

Memainkan punting itu dengan jarinya hinga melumatnya , membiarkan sang pemilik terus mengerang nikmat di bawanya.

Berulang – ulang , seakan tak pernah bosan dengan punting yang selalu di mainkannya kala seksi percintaan mereka di mulai dengan tangannya yang tetap aktif berusaha membuka celana training panjang yang di kenakan Jaejoong hari itu.

Melepas celana itu bersama dengan celana dalamnya , secara berlahan.

Membuat bagian vital itu tersembul keluar sedikit demi sedikit seakan menyiksanya.

" aaahhh~~~ouhhhh " lengguhan demi lengguhan dari pemilik suara merdu Jaejoong bagaikan sebuah melodi tersendiri bagi Yunho..

Membuatnya hampir Frustari saat tak dapat mendengar suara lengguhan itu kala mereka bercinta , membuat diri Yunho mencandu dan tak menginginkan siapa pun dapat mendengarkan suara melodi itu mendengarnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat pinggulnya , saat bagian celananya akan melewati bagian bokongnya , membantu sang Suami melucuti seluruh pakaiannya.

Penis Jaejoong mengganjal bagaian perut Yunho dan Yunho merasakannya , merasakan seberapa tegang penis itu berdiri untuk siapa dan karena siapa.

Yunho menyukai itu, semuanya ..

Saat – saat di mana Jaejoongnya bergairah karenanya , suatu hal sederhana namun dapat menjadi hal yang sangat memuaskan baginya.

Yunho membiarkan penis itu dalam sedikit tindihan tubuhnya , membuat seakan penis tegang itu masih terkurung meski tak ada lagi pakaian yang menutupinya .

Yunho terus meraba seluruh tubuh sang istri di segala tempat , tak ada satu pun yang di lewatkannya , seakan menghapal setiap lekuk tubuh si pemilik.

" Yunn~~~ " inilah yang paling di tunggu Yunho .

Saat – saat di mana istri manisnya mulai mengiba meminta sentuhan lebih darinya dan ia pun akan dengan senang hati akan mengabulkan apa pun yang di inginkan istri manisnya itu.

" katakan sayang " ucapnya lembut.

Wajah merah dengan kerutan di dahi yang menandakan ke tidak sabaran itu menjadi maha karya yang indah bagi Yunho.

" ce~~patthh Yunn~~ " Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang telah membengkak karena ciumannya yang cukup panjang dan panas tadi

" lebih jelas , apa yang kau inginkan , baby ? " tanyanya lagi

Jaejoong meraih tengkuk Yunho dan membawa kembali bibir Yunho untuk bertemu kembali bibirnya , meminta bibir tebal itu kembali membelai rungga mulutnya , saling bertukar saliva dan membelit lidah.

" aku mengingin kamu .. masuki aku " mohon Jaejoong saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium lembut dua pipi tembam milik istrinya kemudian sedikit membelai dahi Jaejoong menghapus peluh yang berada di sana.

" aku mencintai mu " ucapnya sebelum mencium dahi Jaejoong

Kemudian ia sedikit bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi menindih Jaejoong , menjadi terduduk di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong.

Menaikkan kedua kaki Jaejoong dan menempatkannya di bahunya.

Meraih lubrikan yang selalu tersedia di atas meja lampu , mengoleskannya di sekitar penisnya dan anal Jaejoong , hingga akhirnya , sedikit semi sedikit mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam anal Jaejoong.

Tak terlalu sulit karena itu bukan lah lagi sesi percintaan mereka yang pertama , namun baginya lubang Jaejoong masih sangat memuaskan baginya.

Keduanya mendesah bersama kala setiap dorongan dan tarikan menciptakan sensai sendiri bagi keduanya.

Memusatkan rasa gairah mereka di satu tintik yang sama.

Berusaha mencapai kenikmatan mereka.

" tumbuh lah dengan baik , sayang .. ayah menunggu mu " bisik Yunho di bagian perut Jaejoong usai sesi percintaan mereka kemudian mencium bagian itu lembut.

ScreenplayS Fanfiction

Present

SM Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapters 2

Pagi itu Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya , hal yang sama kembali di rasakannya saat ia membuka mata di pagi hari , sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa tubuhnya tidak enak.

Di mulai dari gejala mual , badan lemas , pusing , kram perut , sakit pinggang , mudah lelah dan ada beberapa lagi.

Jaejoong berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi tujuannya adalah wastafel , kembali ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" oh ya tuhan , apa yang terjadi pada ku " gumam Jaejoong seorang diri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang muali berdenyut sakit.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya.

Yang di inginkannya sekarang hanyalah berbaring kembali di sana dan memejamkan kembali matanya , berharap ia bisa kembali tidur agar rasa sakit dan mual yang sedang di rasakannya itu menghilang.

" tuan muda " panggil seseorang di balik pintu samar

Jaejoong menggeram kesal namun tetap berusaha menjawab dengan tenang " masuk " teriaknya paksa dengan kondisinya yang lemas tak bertenaga itu.

" ada apa ? " tanya Jaejoong enggan

" sekarang sudah jam 10 dan anda belum sarapan , apa anda mau saya membawakan makanan ke dalam ? " tanya orang itu yang dapat di pastikan seorang pelayan.

" tidak terima kasih , aku sedang tidak berselera " ucap Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit

" anda pucat tuan " seru pelayan itu

" ya , akhir – akhir ini badan ku memang terasa tidak enak " sahut Jaejoong

"mau saya panggilkan dokter ? " tawar Pelayan itu

" tidak , terima kasih . aku akan beristirahat saja " ucap Jaejoong

" baiklah , saya permisi dulu tuan " seru Pelayan itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jaejoong lagi di kamarnya

Usai pelayan itu menutup pintu kamar , Jaejoong berlahan menarik selimutnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

ScreenplayS Fanfiction

Present

SM Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapters 2

" Jaejoong… " suara bass yang memanggil namanya lembut dengan sebuah usapan halus di bagian pipinya membuat Jaejoong menggeliat karena merasa terganggu.

" Jaejoong .. " panggil suara itu lagi dan akhirnya membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau berlahan membuka matanya

Dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya kala membuka mata adalah wajah tampan sang suami yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya

Jaejoong bergerak bangkit , berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu tersenyum kearah Yunho

" kapan Pulang ? " tanyanya langsung

" baru saja , apa kau sakit ? kau terlihat pucat , sayang ! " tanya Yunho

" akhir – akhir ini , tubuh ku terasa tidakk enak " adu Jaejoong pada suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari dinasnya di luar negri selama satu minggu itu.

" benar kah ? kau sudah kerumah sakit ? " Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" kenapa ? " lanjut Yunho

" rasanya sangat malas , jangankan ke rumah sakit hanya untuk bergerak turun dari ranjang saja rasanya berat sekali " jawab Jaejoong

Yunho mengelus wajah pucat Jaejoong lembut " kalau begitu sekarang kita kerumah sakit , aku yang akan menggendong mu " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan saran Yunho , ia benar – benar merasa lemas dan malas.

" tapi sebelumnya kita bersihkan dulu badan mu , oke ? " kali itu Jaejoong mengerang tanda menolak

" jangan ~ aku tidak mau terkena air " Rengek Jaejoong , sungguh demi apa pun baru kali itu ia merengek , tidak pernah sekali pun dalam kurun waktu hampir satu tahun Jaejoong bertingkah manja seperti kali itu pada suaminya –Yunho.

" baiklah , tapi kau harus tetap membersihkan diri , jadi bagaimana kalau di lap saja ? " tawar Yunho dan Jaejoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" aku akan ambilkan airnya dulu ya " ucap Yunho sebelum berlalu.

Yunho sungguh – sungguh melakukannya , dengan sangat lembut dan perhatian.

Dengan sapu tangan yang telah basah dengan air hangat yang di bawanya dengan sebuah wadah berukuran sedang , ia membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong , sedikit – demi sedikit di berbagai tempat yang mampu di jangkaunya , usai itu tanpa ragu ia pun membantu Jaejoong mengenakan pakainannya dari mulai mengambilkan pakaian dari lemari hingga mengancingkan baju.

" sudah .. sekarang kita makan ya ! " Jaejoong merengut

" tidak mau .. perut ku terasa mual " tolak Jaejoong

" tapi kau harus tetap makan sayang , jika tidak sakit mu akan semakin parah " bujuk Yunho , namun Jaejoong terdiam , menandakan ke tidak mauannya

" sedikit saja " Yunho masih beruusaha membujuk

Jaejoong terdiam menatap mata Yunho sesaat hingga akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya , Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong menuruti keinginannya

Lalu mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang berada di atas nampan yang di bawa oleh pelayan.

" ayo , buka mulut mu " dengan enggan Jaejoong pun membuka mulutnya , membiarkan Yunho memasukan sendok berisi bubur itu kedalam mulutnya.

1 suap , 2 suap , 3 suap ..

Jaejoong mulai merasakannya lagi rasa mual itu , namun terus berusaha memasukan bubur itu kedalam lambungnya hingga suapan yang ke 7 ia berlari cepat kea rah wastafel dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Yunho pun mengikuti Jaejoong dengan panic , dengan penuh perhatian ia pun memijit lembut tengkuk Jaejoong

" ambilkan air hangat " pinta Yunho pada pelayan yang berada di sana.

Usai Jaejoong mengeluarkan isi perutnya Yunho pun membantu Jaejoong melangkah menuju ranjang mereka lagi.

" minumlah " pintanya saat pelayan tadi telah kembali membawa apa yang di mintanya.

" kita kerumah sakit sekarang yah? " putus Yunho dan Jaejoong pun menganggukakan kepalanya

Dengan sangat hati – hati ia pun memposisikan tangan kirinya di punggung Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya di belakang lutut lalu berlahan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong.

Dalam hati Yunho berdo'a bahwa apa yang terjadi pada istrinya adalah hal baik.

ScreenplayS Fanfiction

Present

SM Entertaiment TVXQ

Sequel of You're Mine

Author By Bie

Chapters 2


End file.
